1. Field of the Invention
THE PRESENT INVENTION RELATES TO AND A METHOD FOR TREATING TUBULAR FABRICS, AND IN PARTICULAR, TO A METHOD FOR CONTINUOUSLY WET TREATING A FABRIC, ESPECIALLY A KNITTED TUBULAR FABRIC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to merely wash a tubular fabric, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,065, issued Feb. 16, 1971, H. Fleissner, inventor. The important thing in a wet treatment or washing of tubular fabrics is to properly expose both flat surfaces of the tubular fabric to the liquor treatment. Accordingly, in Fleissner, a pair of drums which are perforated are provided one above each other such that the fabric, as it worms its way around the two rollers, will expose successively both surfaces of the fabric. However, it is believed that such a system, although it may be very effective for washing the fabric, may not be proper to rinse the fabric.